warrior_cats_of_the_wild_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
FeatherClan/Roleplay
Archives: None yet Flystar stretched. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Streamtrickle licked his mother's pelt one last goodbye before the elders drug her off. He sighed sadly.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 15:37, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Flystar dipped her head to Streamtrickle, gaze filled with grief. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 15:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Swiftpaw whipped around and saw Streamtrickle, and cocked his head. Dawnsong2 (talk) 20:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw scoffed. "So, another cat's dead! Who cares? I don't." (He's gonna end up in the DF) ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw snicked. "Yeah, who gives one." she laughed. Petalpaw edged away. "SHE'S A CLAN CAT! DO YOU TWO HAVE NO HEARTS?" she hissed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 19:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) "It means one less mouth to feed! And less hunting for us!" Leafpaw cried. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 19:56, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw nodded. Petalpaw hissed in upset. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 20:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight licked Streamtrickle's mother's pelt for a goodbye, then glared at the apprentices. "Leafpaw, Winterpaw, come here." 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 23:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Streamtrickle said nothing.---- Drippingcave glarred down at the apprentices.[[User:Silverwhisker|'Silver']][[User talk:Silverwhisker|'star']] 16:59, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Winterpaw unsheathed her claws and walked over to Diamondlight. Flystar hissed. "Pay some respect to cats, you no-hearted kits! I hope you were joking!" she growled. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 21:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) "What did she do for me?" Leafpaw growled back. "I don't owe anything to her. She could be murdered in cold blood and I wouldn't care a bit." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 21:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight lashed her tail. "You must pay your respects to the deceased. What if the dead one was your closest family? What would you do?" She glared at them. "And what if the dying one was you? Would you like it if no one cared about you and ignored you?" 'A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png''' 01:47, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "I'd be happy! Cats shouldn't mope and gripe when a cat dies! It doesn't really matter!" Leafpaw shot back ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:54, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Diamondlight's eyes flashed. "Respect everyone, no matter what! They have a heart and soul, unlike you!" A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 01:56, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Pfft. I'm going to battle train. Good riddance!" Leafpaw stalked toward a clearing outside of camp and began to practice moves he had learned in the Dark Forest. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 01:58, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Come back here, What you've said is unacceptable!" Diamondlight growled. A wild Giratina appeared! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/47/487A.png 02:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC) "Worthless cats. I'd exile for this..." she growled. She turned to her deputy. "But they are just apprentices, I suppose..." She shook her head. "Maybe Leafpaw's on a man period or something..." she said. "Winterpaw's settled down a bit now." -- Petalpaw's midnight blue gaze was full of pain and grief. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 20:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw hissed, and stalked back into camp. "What the hell do you want?!" ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:00, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw growled. "You are heartless." she growled, blue gaze fixed on him, fury in her eyes. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 22:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw stared at his paws. "I am so sorry," he turned his face to the sky. "StarClan, forgive me. I wish you -insert name- a very happy life in StarClan. Please. Forgive me." Leafpaw bowed his head, and curled into the ground, muttering "sorry" over and over again. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw closed her eyes, midnight pools softening. "Really? You're sorry?" [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 22:07, December 26, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," Leafpaw mewed. "I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 22:23, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze flitted around, then went back to Leafpaw. "Ok. I trust that you have heart." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 08:32, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw sighed. He had feelings for the she-cat in front of him, but he knew she wouldn't return them, because of his actions. Sadly, he padded to the apparentices den. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw sat down, and sighed. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:26, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw curled into his nest, and let a few tears trickle down his cheeks. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:28, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze darted around camp. Winterpaw clawed the ground. Flystar looked at Petalpaw, dipping her head and smiling. Petalpaw forced a smile. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw padded out of camp, letting his thoughts take over in his mind. He didn't notice the fox in front of him. The fox leap on him, ripping at his fur. Leafpaw fought fiercely, but he was bleeding from several wounds. The fox crushed one of his hindlegs, and Leafpaw screeched in pain. Finally, it left the severely injured apparentice there, sobbing. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw heard a screech. She jumped. She shared a glance with Flystar for a second, and they both ran out of camp, following the sound. "OH MY GOSH LEAFPAW!" she screeched. Flystar's ear flicked. ''Should we save him? He's heartless! ''She shook her head. I have to, he's a Clan cat!'' she decided. She flicked her tail to Petalpaw. "Get Stormwillow." she ordered. Petalpaw darted back to camp, and returned with Stormwillow. [[User:Feathernose|'''-Flystar']] 12:47, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Flystar..." Leafpaw moaned. "I'm so sorry for being so heartless. I deserve this, as my punishment. Please, StarClan, forgive me." He sighed, pain taking over his whole body. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Flystar growled. "You're a Clan cat. I'm a leader. I can't let you die!" she growled. She watched as Leafpaw was given herbs. Petalpaw sat down. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "No...I deserve this. Petalpaw, I....I..love you..." Leafpaw murmured, before unconsciousness took him, and he stopped breathing. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:53, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "You're an apprentice, Leafpaw! You can't... you can't love me..." she started. Her voice rose. "You can't die either!" she growled. "Wake up.." she whispered. "Wake up..." She shook his body. Tears filled her eyes. "I won't let go." she hissed, holding on to his paw tightly. "I won't let go until you wake up, Leafpaw." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 12:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw was barely breathing, wheezing and coughing painfully. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 12:59, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw held her grip, tears streaming down her cheeks. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "Help....me....everything hurts....just please.....I'm so sorry....help....it hurts so much," Leafpaw whimpered, looking at Petalpaw with glassy and pleading eyes.ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw's gaze was filled with worry. "Ok." She whispered, closing her eyes. She nodded and looked up again. She darted off to get more herbs, and came back with some. "Eat them. Please." [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:24, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw swallowed to herbs painfully. He whimpered again, trying to get to his paws. It didn't work, as he collapsed to the ground painfully, blood still pouring out of his wounds, and his leg in unbearable agony. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "No... no! This is absurd! If that herb doesn't work, I don't know what will!" she screeched. She turned to Stormwillow, whose gaze was uncertain. She turned back to Leafpaw. "Don't just stand there, Stormwillow! This cat needs help, or he will die." she growled, whipping around, her blue gaze desperate. "Please." she whispered. [[User:Feathernose|'-Flystar']] 13:41, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "There isn't anything I can do. It is up to StarClan, and after what he's said, I don't think they will be so kind," Rainleaf meowed hesitantly. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw realised she had a point. "You're right.... but they can't let him die, right?" [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw']] 13:52, December 27, 2012 (UTC) "They could," Rainleaf mewed sadly. "Now, help me carry him to my den. If you promise not to get in my way, you can stay with him. He needs you, Petalpaw." ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 13:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Petalpaw nodded. She gently lifted Leafpaw up, and took him back to camp. She lowered him gently onto a moss bed, and sat down beside him. "You'll be fine." she promised, though she wasn't sure. [[User:Feathernose|'-Petalpaw''']] 14:01, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Leafpaw whimpered, letting out a weak cough. "I'm so cold," he whimpered softly, sounding like some cat had just scolded him. ShoonDerpWho says dreams don't come true? 16:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay